Along with the development of science and technology, the terminals are disposed in the electrical connector more densely, and transmit signals at higher frequencies, so a series of problems arise in the use of the electrical connector, which mainly include interference of signal transmission between the terminals and small characteristic impedance between adjacent terminals. Consequently, the high-frequency performance of the electrical connector is unsatisfactory, and the high-frequency signal transmission of the terminals is stable and will not be distorted only at proper large characteristic impedance.
Currently, an electrical connector for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board in this field includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminal slots formed through the insulating body, a metal shielding layer plated on an inner wall of each terminal slot, an insulating layer coated on the metal shielding layer, a plurality of terminals respectively correspondingly received in the terminal slots, and a grounding member for conducting the metal shielding layer to ground.
Obviously, in the electrical connector of the related art, as the metal shielding layer is plated on the inner wall of the terminal slot, the problem of the signal transmission interference between the terminals is solved. However, the metal shielding layer is isolated from the terminal merely by the thin insulating layer, so that when the terminal is inserted into the terminal slot, as the fit dimensions of the terminal and the terminal slot are not consistent and a positioning error between the terminals exists, the terminal penetrates the insulating layer to get in contact with the metal layer, thus causing a short circuit problem.
Furthermore, no structure is configured between adjacent terminal slots to improve the characteristic impedance of the terminals, so that the high-frequency performance of the electrical connector is unsatisfactory.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.